Still Pondering
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: No title Yet. just a dabble I started hope you like it.


Teen Wolf Story

Summary: Scott has more than just Allison's Grandfather to worry about. Derek's turning people, he and Allison just broke up, and something's killing people and they don't know who it is. Meanwhile, an old friend of Derek's comes back into his life. Making him think differently about how he goes about things.

It was a cool night and the moon was full. A silvery haze settled over the forest floor, it was dead quiet. Then, a dark figure darted from behind a large tree and down a path. It was being followed by another black blur close behind. Derek Stayed close to the figure, keeping no more than a few yards away from it. It was fast, whatever it was, whoever it was. He knew it was going to run out of ground soon. There was a cliff up ahead. He started to run faster, closing the distance between him and the figure. He just got over the hill and stopped. On top of a rock ledge stood the figure. A woman, no doubt. The curves and distinct figure outline proved it to him.

Derek turned full human again and watched her carefully as she crouched down atop the rock with her back to him. She slowly stood up and looked towards the moon. He took a step closer and she froze. Slowly, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him and smirked faintly. Her eyes were tinted yellow. Her dark hair framed her face as she looked into his eyes, watching him. Derek stood still, their eyes locked. He couldn't believe she was alive, standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as she turned to leave.

Suddenly he woke up in his bed panting. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the clock, 6 a.m. He got up and went to get a shower, not sure if it was just a dream he had, or if it was real. Whatever it was, it got under his skin, big time. Even thinking she was alive killed him. He couldn't help but do just that. The dream only made the wounds rip open again. He quickly got out of the shower and got in his car, needing a drive to calm his nerves.

Meanwhile-

Scott sat with Allison and Stiles on a bench in the courtyard at school. Another person was killed the night before, and her grandfather was out to kill any mythical creature known to man.

"So, was it bad last night?" Allison asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, well kind of." Scott sighed.

"Well, spill." Stiles inquired.

Scott lowered his voice and looked at them. "I saw Derek running after someone. Whoever it was, he was intent on catching her."

"Her? So you mean it was a girl? Are you sure?" Allison asked him.

"I'm sure. I could smell her perfume miles away."

"Do you think she's the one he's been talking about? The other Alpha?" Stiles added.

Scott thought about this. Derek was building a pack. He already got ahold of Erica and Isaac included. Now another Alpha? He needed the extra authority to tame his Betas and Omegas, and this girl was the answer. But why was she running from him, and why was he running after her?

"Whatever she is to him, he's after her. He needs her for something, and bad."

"We have to worry about this Canima too. Derek thinks its Lydia." Allison added.

"Just keep an eye on her okay. We need to make sure Erica and Isaac don't get too close to her. They could try and test her to see if she's the one killing everyone."

Allison nodded and they all headed to class. Allison sat with Lydia and Stiles sat with Scott. Erica and Isaac slunk in after them and sat in the back, two rows behind them. Allison looked back at them and then at Lydia.

"Scott saw Derek running after a girl last night in the woods." She whispered.

"Great, adding more to his gang."

"She was already turned. She ran faster than him."

"Then why-"

"That's just it. Scott thinks it's the Alpha Erica and Isaac were talking about in the hallway the other day. Derek's been like this for days."

Lydia stopped and glanced back at Erica and Isaac, who were watching them and talking lowly amongst themselves. She turned back around and looked at Allison.

"Maybe it's this Canima they're looking for." She said.

"No, it's someone we know. If it wasn't then Erica and Isaac wouldn't be acting the way they are. They wouldn't be so alert and guarded."

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher turned back around and started talking. They sat quietly taking notes until the bell rang. Allison and Scott headed towards their cars when Erica and Isaac went by and got in Derek's car. Scott and Derek looked at each other, and Scott went over.

"What did you see last night?" Derek asked, he sat rigid in his seat.

"I didn't see anything, I smelt her." Scott said.

He saw him tense up and gripped the steering wheel tighter. His gaze settled on a necklace around his rear view mirror and his eyes softened.

"Who was she." It was more a demand than a question.

"No one. It's none of your business." Derek snapped.

He started his car and looked at Scott with a pleading look.

"You see her again, or anything, let me know. Please."

Scott nodded and stepped back as he sped off. He walked back over to his car where Allison waited.

"What did he want?"

"He asked me what I saw last night. I told him nothing, I smelt her. Said if I heard or saw her to tell him."

"Why's he asking for your help? Last time I checked he wanted to possibly kill you." Allison projected.

"Because whatever she is to him is important. He needs her, I saw it in his eyes. And the way he's acting about it right now, I'm not gonna argue for the risk of someone getting hurt."

Allison nodded and they got in their cars and took off.

Derek sat in his room quietly, holding the necklace that was on his mirror and running his fingers over it. She was alive, and it wasn't a dream he had last night. He had chased her through the woods, he'd played her game of hide and seek, and she won the first round. He sighed and looked at his phone for the time. The sun would be down soon, perfect time to start round two. He slowly stood up and went to grab his keys, but they weren't where he left them. He drew his hand back when a faint laugh echoed through the main room of the warehouse.

Looks like round two was already in play. He stood still and glanced around quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Everything was so dark in some place it was impossible. He looked back at where he left his keys; there they were there along with the necklace. A smile formed on his face as he grabbed them and headed off. He had just reached the woods and headed in when he saw Allison's grandfather with a group getting ready to go "hunting". The first thing he thought of was her. If they found her they were sure to kill her. And Scott, Scott was out right now taking a run to get away from the stress.

Immediately he started racing through the woods looking for them. He darted around trees and rocks, his eyes scanning for either of them.

"Derek."

It was a faint whisper, but he heard it. Almost a hundred yards to his right. He stopped and listened quietly. IN the same direction, the faint sounds of the group were present. A lump formed in his throat and he started towards that direction. The closer he got, the more a distinct perfume became evident. This made him run faster towards it. It was her.

"Derek."

It was getting louder to him, as was the group. He kept looking until he saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at him from the dark shelter of an alcove hidden within a cliff. Derek stopped and looked into them. There was a softness about them towards him. He stepped closer and soon saw a faint outline of a face and stopped. She was alive, there in front of him.

"Madilyn." He whispered faintly.

She smirked and her eyes turned back to their soft blue. She moved out of the alcove and looked up at him. As soon as she walked out, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His fingers tangled in her long curly hair as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back and looked down at her, a smile forming on his face.

"Surprise." She whispered, looking up at him. She smiled and kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you a long time ago." He murmured, holding her close.

"I thought I lost you too. Then I heard about a bunch of teen wolves running around." She teased.

He laughed, the first sincere laugh he had in a long time. It had been years since they had been together, since he saw her smile, her eyes. He sighed deeply and held her close to his chest. She nuzzled his neck and ran her hands up his back. But this moment was cut short when they heard the group coming their way. Derek grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Stay close and follow me. And stay quiet and quick." He whispered to her.

She nodded and they were running back through the trees towards his car. They got in and headed back to the warehouse. Once inside he locked the doors to make sure no one but Erica and Isaac could get in. He then turned to her and looked at her. She looked at him panting. Hide and seek was over. He then smirked.

"I win."

"Bull shit. I gave you a hint." She laughed. "I won two out of three."

"Oh no you didn't." he grinned and scooped her up in his arms. She yelped and ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her forehead to his. He smiled and carried her over to the desk and sat her down kissing her. She smirked and dug her nails into his back teasingly as she nipped at his neck. He let a guttural groan escape as he ran his hands over her thighs.

They were soon interrupted as Erica and Isaac walked up. Erica cleared her throat and Derek looked over at her with a glare. Madilyn bit her lip and looked between him and the two. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Madilyn, this's Erica and Isaac. Two new Betas of our pack." Derek said and looked at the two. "This's Madilyn, she'll be an Alpha alongside me."

"Great another one of you." Erica grumbled.

"Jealous much?" Madilyn smiled. "You're just pissed I get to have all the fun."

Erica's eyes turned yellow, as did hers. Derek saw this and held Madilyn closer to him. He whispered softly in her ear to calm her down and she smirked, letting her eyes turn back to normal. Erica growled darkly and her eyes changed as well. Derek looked between the two and then kissed Madilyn's head.

"You have to listen to her just as much as you do me, no exceptions. She's an Alpha, not a new play toy." He looked at Erica when he said this, making her look away. He leaned over and kissed Madilyn's head softly and held her close. Isaac pulled Erica away and Madilyn kissed his neck. A low growl escaped his throat as he picked her up again and headed towards him room.

Once inside he locked the door tightly and started to kiss her heatedly. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he slowly walked over and laid her on the bed. She smiled and nipped at his neck again.


End file.
